Always 29
by NashNurse
Summary: What happens when old friends meet after over forty years?
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who I promised a oneshot... sorry, but I got a bit carried away. I kept telling myself it was just a long oneshot...but no, it's a story, and it's five chapters long. I've already got it all typed up so updates should be fairly frequesnt. I hope you like it! This story is different from all my other one's because...well, you'll see why. R&R!

Major-Baby

* * *

"I love weddings!" he yelled happily, looking towards his friend who was rolling his eyes.

"I'm still not sure how you know this kid," his friend said warily.

"I already told you; he's my son's wife's cousin's son." He replied quickly.

"Oh I don't see how I could have forgotten that." The two men were cut off by a loud shout.

"Hey Dad, I'm glad you could make it!" Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce embraced his thirty eight-year-old son warmly.

"It's been too long, Danny," The old man said quietly.

"Don't I know it!" Danny then turned to the man standing behind his father. "Uncle BJ," he exclaimed happily, giving him a firm handshake. "I'm glad you're here." Danny's bright smile faded and he sighed. "I was so sorry to hear about Peg."

BJ smiled sadly and nodded. "I miss her terribly, but at least we had forty-three wonderful years together."

Danny squeezed the old man's hand and smiled encouragingly. There was and excited shout behind them and Hawkeye laughed loudly.

"Grandpa!" six-year-old Michael ran to Hawkeye, almost knocking him over as he gave his grandpa a bear-hug.

"Hey Mike," Hawkeye greeted, ruffling his grandson's light blonde hair. "Where's Caren?"

Mike frowned and crossed his arms. "She's nine," he said firmly as if that explained everything. Hawkeye squatted down so he was at eye-level with the boy.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"She says she's a lady now, so she has to sit at the table like a lady." Hawkeye laughed at the obvious disgust on the boy's face. He stood and looked towards BJ who smiled broadly.

"Well, let's go say hi to the little lady."

"Ben!" Laura cried happily, as she hugged her father-in-law. "I'm so happy you came!"

"So am I," he replied, a distinctive twinkle appearing in his eyes. "Weddings are the perfect place to meet pretty girls."

"Can you meet me, Grandpa?" a young voice piped up from the table. Hawkeye grinned and moved to give his granddaughter a hug.

"I've already met you," he replied as he sat down beside her "But since you're the prettiest girl here, I think I can meet you again." Hawkeye stood up and bowed slightly to the little girl.

"Hello Madam," he began, with a thick English accent. "Benjamin Pierce at your service." He picked up her hand and kissed it as she giggled. "And since you're too busy giggling to tell me your name I will simply have to call you Princess."

Caren beamed happily as Hawkeye sat back down.

"It's a shame we missed the service," BJ stated simply.

"Oh don't start!" Hawkeye whined, "I told you my alarm didn't go off!" Danny and Laura laughed as BJ rolled his eyes.

"His alarm didn't go off because he purposely didn't set it." BJ informed them mischievously. "I finally had to use a bucket of ice to wake him up."

Caren and Michael began to laugh loudly. "He put ice on you, Grandpa?" Michael asked between breaths.

"Well it did save me the trouble of taking a shower," Hawkeye replied, winking towards his granddaughter who had a shocked expression on her face.

Music began to play and Hawkeye bowed once more towards Caren. "May I have this dance, your highness?" Caren smiled broadly and slipped her small hand into her grandfather's as he led her to the dance floor. Hawkeye promptly began to twirl the small girl around, happily watching her golden curls dance about her face. As the music ended Hawkeye picked the child up, gaining an excited squeal.

His eyes flicked over the crowd and his smile faded. A mellow jazz song began playing and he sat Caren back down.

"Go on back to the table, Princess. There's someone I want to say hello to." Caren disappointedly made her way back to her parents as Hawkeye fought through the crowd in the other direction.

Her back was to him so he couldn't be certain that it was her, but there was something so familiar about the way she was sitting, about the way he had seen her flip her silvery-grey hair over her shoulder.

She was talking to the bride and groom and he heard her laugh. His heart unexpectedly skipped a beat at that sound. There was no mistaking her laugh, he would recognize it anywhere.

"Uncle Ben," the groom jumped up and made his way towards him. The woman continued talking with the bride.

"Hey," Hawkeye greeted the young man and they shook hands warmly.

"I'm so glad you could make it," he said sincerely. Hawkeye nodded and smiled affectionately. This boy was like a grandson to him. When he was little he would spend his summers with Danny and Laura in Vermont. Hawkeye would often visit them for a few weeks at a time.

"I'm so happy for you Jason," he said, hugging the boy. "But I'll let you get back to your wife so long as I can have a dance with the lovely lady she's speaking with." Hawkeye said it teasingly, but he watched the groom closely for and indication of whether a dance would be welcome.

The young man laughed gaily and nodded. "You can ask her but I doubt she'll accept."

Hawkeye frowned slightly. "Oh, her husband wouldn't appreciate it?"

Jason shook his head. "No, she's not married, but she'll quickly see you as the seventy-one year old, perverted womanizer that you are." He laughed as Hawkeye jabbed his side roughly.

He was standing directly behind the woman now and he laid a warm hand on her shoulder. Her head whipped around and Hawkeye smiled. A few more wrinkles, and a few more pounds, but she was still that beautiful woman who he long ago realized had stolen his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

I think it's hilarious that everyone already know's that this story is an HM... I never even mentioned Margaret's name in the first chapter. But I guess I do a have a reputation for writting strictly HM, lol. Enjoy!

Major-Baby

* * *

"Can I have this dance?" She gasped as she recognized the aged face before her.

"May I," she corrected him.

Hawkeye grinned and nodded. "Of course you can." He held out his hand and she hesitantly accepted it, and he led her towards the dance floor.

"I don't dance any more, Hawkeye." She pleaded, trying to guide him away from the crowd. Hawkeye shook his head and smiled.

"Come on, Margaret, dancing is like riding a bike, you never forget how." He wrapped an arm around her waist and gently began to dance around the floor.

She looked up at him in amazement. "You haven't changed a bit." Hawkeye grinned and moved his hand down just a bit lower.

"Of course I haven't." Margaret laughed and swatted at his arm, Hawkeye obediently moved it upward again.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked quietly. Margaret smiled and sighed.

"The bride is my granddaughter." She stated, with a melancholy smile.

Hawkeye nodded, although he was somewhat confused. "Oh, so you're a widow?"

Margaret rolled her eyes and snorted. "Hardly," she looked up at Hawkeye who was beginning to understand. "I never remarried after Donald. We actually almost remarried after the war, but then I got pregnant and…" She trailed off and shrugged as Hawkeye smiled somewhat satisfactorily, he wasn't sure why, but the news pleased him immensely.

"What about you?" she asked.

Hawkeye took a deep breath and then sighed. "No, I never met anyone after Korea." Margaret chuckled to herself.

"Are you saying that there was someone during the war?" she asked mischievously. She had been joking but she was surprised when Hawkeye nodded.

"Yeah, there was someone during Korea." Margaret could tell he didn't feel like talking about it so she let the matter drop.

"I did have the occasional dates…" he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "One of those dates was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Margaret smiled and rolled her eyes, waiting for him to explain. "I was only with her for the one night, but nine months later she left a week old baby boy at my clinic."

Margaret smiled broadly. "So you have a son?" Hawkeye nodded happily. "I'd like to meet him."

Hawkeye pulled her a bit closer and breathed in the smell of her hair. "I'll introduce you when I'm done with you."

Margaret laughed softly and looked up at her old friend, and occasional lover.

"I can't believe we didn't stay in touch." She said softly. Hawkeye mumbled a response and pulled her head onto his shoulder, kissing the top of her head.

"Let's just dance."

* * *

"Aunt Laura," Jason greeted happily. Laura Pierce stood up and hugged the young groom.

"Congratulations, Jason." Laura smiled and Emily, her second cousin's new wife, and moved to give her a small hug.

"Did you see that Uncle Ben is harassing the single women already?" Jason teased directing her question towards Danny.

BJ laughed and Danny stood up in annoyance, scanning the crown for his father.

"He's dancing in the corner, with my grandmother." Emily announced. "But she doesn't seem to mind very much." She looked directly at Danny and smiled. "Your father is very lucky that she didn't rip him to shreds for even requesting a dance."

Danny laughed and shook his head "A real Irish temper?" he teased as the young girl nodded.

BJ's curiosity got the better of him and he stood up, his eyes looking towards the back of the room. He spotted his friend, holding an older woman close. He frowned, there was something so familiar about the pair, and he squinted trying to get a better look.

"Good god," he breathed. Danny and Laura looked at the older man worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

A large grin crept over BJ's face and he began to laugh. "I can't believe it," he muttered, shaking his head. "It's Margaret."

Emily looked at the older man in surprise. "That's right; do you know her?"

BJ chuckled and shook his head. "Know her? Yeah, I spent two years of my life within fifteen feet of her."

Danny laughed in surprise. "You mean while you were in Korea?" BJ nodded but Emily shook her head in confusion.

"Sorry sir, but I think you're wrong. My grandmother was never in Korea."

BJ only smiled and shook his head as he reached for Hawkeye's jacket. He reached into a pocket and pulled out and old leather wallet. He extracted three pictures that looked as if they had been folded hundreds of times.

"Take a look at these," BJ handed the photos to Emily and she shook her head in disbelief. The woman in all three pictures was obviously hers grandmother. The first picture was a large group of people all in army uniforms. The second was a picture of a curly-haired man, his arms wrapped tightly around Margaret's waist. She was trying her hardest to push him away as he leaned in for a kiss. Jason looked at the third photo and smiled. It was her grandmother standing close to a man who Emily recognized as her husband's "Uncle Ben".

"So, she's never been to Korea?" BJ asked; a grin still pasted on his face. Emily shook her head in disbelief as he handed back the photos.

"I can't believe it; she's never said anything about being in the army."

The conversation was interrupted by Caren's shocked squeal. "Mommy, look! Grandpa's kissing that lady!"

All five adults whipped their heads back to where they had last seen the couple dancing, and sure enough, the two had stopped dancing and had their arms wrapped tightly around each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, FF finally got the email updates working again! Here's my next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! Oh and sorry for the "he" and "she" mix up at the beginning of chapter one. I switched tracks halfway through the chapter and I missed a couple things. It's been all patched up now! Enjoy!

majorbaby

* * *

Margaret pulled back and blushed. She had raised her head so she could look into his eyes, but his face was already incredible close to hers and before she had realized what she was doing, she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Margaret began to back up quickly, staring at the floor in embarrassment. Hawkeye quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Wow, hot lips," he teased. Margaret frowned and rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm not the only one who hasn't changed," he continued.

"Why do you love to irritate me?" Margaret asked angrily.

Hawkeye laughed and pulled her close. "Because I love to see you blush."

Margaret relented and sighed, allowing Hawkeye to pull her close again. "You know I'm not going to let you go anywhere until I know I'm going to see you again." He whispered softly in her ear. Margaret jerked back and frowned.

"Well you certainly have done alright until now," she snapped.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes and shook his head impatiently. He was about to snap back at her with some flippant remark, but the look on her face made him think twice. For some reason he seemed to think she looked almost scared.

"I didn't do alright," he replied seriously. "I missed you like crazy, but for some damn reason I thought it would be crazy for me to look for you."

His answer must have pleased her, because he noticed the corners of her mouth twitching upward. "It wouldn't have been crazy," she mumbled. "I missed you too."

* * *

BJ sat back down and smiled happily. "I think I should start looking for another place to stay," he commented after the newlyweds left the table. Laura looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?"

BJ chuckled happily. "If I know Ben like I think I do, he'll have himself a fiancée by the end of the night."

Danny choked on the bit of wine he was swallowing and Caren giggled.

"Grandpa's gonna get married?"

"Of course not," Danny told her, startled by BJ's comment.

"Look Danny," BJ leaned forward and lowered his voice to exclude the children from the conversation. "I've known your father for a long time, and I know how he feels about this woman. Trust me; by the end of the night, he's going to have a ring on her finger."

Danny leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes. "He doesn't even have a ring."

BJ grinned and raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that?"

Danny and Laura's mouths dropped open. "There's no way he has a ring," Danny insisted.

BJ shrugged a sly smile on his face. "Alright, how much do you want to bet that you Dad is going to propose to that woman at least three times before the night is over?"

"Three times? I don't even think he'll propose to her once. He's too old BJ, too set in his ways, a confirmed bachelor his entire life."

BJ ignored the man's protests and crossed his arms. "A hundred bucks says that he'll propose three times before we leave."

Danny chuckled and shook his head. "It's your loss…"

"Danny, you can't bet a hundred dollars!" Laura hissed. Danny looked at her like she was crazy.

"You can't think that my dad will actually propose to someone he hasn't seen in over forty years do you?"

Laura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "No; but BJ has known your father for an awfully long time and we can't really afford to take the risk that he could be right."

BJ chuckled as Danny rolled his eyes. "Alright Laura, you know that set of golf clubs you finally said I could get?"

Laura smiled at this pitiful bargain as she nodded.

"Well, if this bet goes sour," he looked sideways at BJ, "which it won't, I won't get the clubs. If I win, which I will, I'll take you out to dinner."

Laura smiled in satisfaction and crossed her arms. "I don't like you betting, but I suppose this is harmless."

"Alright, Uncle BJ, you have a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

"Come with me," Hawkeye whispered, reluctantly pulling back from Margaret. He kept a firm grip on her hand. He led her outside and she shivered in the chilly night air.

"Here," he said, handing her his suit jacket.

Margaret gratefully accepted it and laughed slightly. "Maybe you've changed more than I thought. Forty years ago you would have let me freeze to death before you gave up your coat."

Hawkeye laughed loudly and Margaret smiled at the sound. It had been so long since she heard that familiar laugh. In some ways it made her feel years younger, as if she was still walking through the darkened compound in Korea, with Frank latched on her arm and Hawkeye trailing after them, hurling insults and jokes after them.

"So what have you been doing all these years?" Margaret asked as Hawkeye led her though the parking lot.

"I have a clinic in Maine," he said simply. "My son, Danny and his wife, Laura, moved to Vermont about fifteen years ago. I've been living alone up until two months ago when BJ moved in with me."

"BJ?" Margaret exclaimed in surprise.

Hawkeye sighed sadly and nodded. "Yeah, Peg died in September and he came to Maine for a _visit._"

Margaret sighed and Hawkeye smiled slightly. "What about you, Hot Lips?"

"Well, my daughter Elaine and her husband, Robert, married when she was only nineteen, they didn't live too far but I never saw them much. I've been working as a waitress in a diner for the past thirty-so years."

Hawkeye looked at her in shock. "No nursing?"

Margaret shook her head, "I couldn't stand to go anywhere a hospital, it depressed me and I would get horrible nightmares…"

She stopped herself and sighed. Hawkeye comfortingly put an arm around her shoulders. "It was hard being alone, huh." He said it more as a statement rather than a question. Hawkeye stopped at an old blue Chevy truck and pulled open the door.

"There's something I want to show you," he said as he rummaged around in the glove box. He pulled out a faded, blue velvet box.

"I've been carrying this around for over forty years," he told her as he dropped the small box into her hands. "I bought it while I was in Tokyo, on my 'vacation' to the funny farm."

Margaret smiled and curiously popped open the lid smiling happily as she saw a beautiful band of white gold with a large sapphire nestled between two smaller diamonds.

"Wow, Hawk, it's beautiful." She breathed as she handed it back to him.

He slanted the box, allowing the stones to sparkle in the moonlight. "Do you know why I bought it?" he asked, not really caring about an answer.

"I saw this and the color of the stone reminded me of your eyes, whenever you're happy."

Margaret's mouth dropped open and she began to stammer helplessly. Hawkeye laughed as he handed her the box.

"I've been hanging onto it all these years and I want you to have it." He paused and grinned. "So long as you promise me one thing,"

Margaret had already slipped the ring onto her right hand and was admiring it happily. She looked up at him, wary of his conditions.

"I want you to wear it on your left hand," he said simply. "I want you to come back to Maine with me, or anywhere else you want to go." He grinned and shrugged. "Wadaya say?"

Margaret's eyes were wide as she hurriedly slipped off the ring. "What is the matter with you?" he hissed as she began to walk back inside.

Hawkeye slipped the ring into his pocket, closed the car door and trotted after her, completely unperturbed. Margaret ignored him until they were inside, where Hawkeye grabbed her wrist and led her towards the dance floor.

"I'm tired of dancing," she firmly, jerking her arm away from him. Hawkeye smiled devilishly and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Too bad."

He looked down at her and Margaret stared back angrily. He winked at her and Margaret found herself smiling unexpectedly.

"So you're saying my eyes sparkle like sapphires?" she asked, a hint of amusement in her eyes. Hawkeye threw back his head and laughed, drawing the attention of several other couples.

"Don't let it go to your head," he cautioned teasingly.

An upbeat jazz song began to play and Hawkeye quickly began to twirl his former comrade around the floor. Halfway through the song Margaret pulled him breathlessly away from the crowd, towards an empty table.

"Don't you ever get tired anymore?" she asked as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Sure, but you were the one doing all the dancing, I just got to watch you." He laughed at the annoyed expression on her face. Hawkeye pulled out the ring and tossed it onto Margaret's lap.

"Marry me." He said firmly, not phrasing it as a question at all. Margaret rolled her eyes and picked up the ring.

"It's pretty," she held it up to the light and watched it sparkling before tossing it back to Hawkeye. "No," she stated resolutely, her eyes turning to ice temporarily.

"Aw, what's wrong, Margaret, don't you love me?" he asked, affecting a child's whining voice.

"Dr. Pierce, we are both over seventy and far beyond the point of some romantic love affair." Her _Major Houlihan_ voice had kicked in, and she straightened her back, keeping her chin high.

Hawkeye chuckled and shook his head. "You'll never change will you?" he asked, his eyes sparkling brightly. "But you never did answer me question," he reminded her. "Do you love me?"

Margaret frowned and glared at him. "If you want the rest of this night to pass pleasantly I would suggest you refrain from asking questions like that." She seethed.

Hawkeye smiled and nodded. "I thought you did." He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my son."


	5. Chapter 5

They made their way through the crowd, finally reaching a crowded table.

"Margaret!" BJ stood up and hugged the woman warmly. Margaret smiled brightly and touched the side of his face.

"Oh BJ, it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Hot Lips." Margaret laughed and sat down beside the man.

"Margaret," Hawkeye began. "This is my son Danny, and his wife Laura."

Danny eagerly reached across the table with his left hand. Margaret awkwardly extended her left hand and Danny grabbed it enthusiastically, smiling in satisfaction at her bare ring finger.

"It's nice to meet you, Margaret." He said sincerely before flashing BJ a triumphant smile. Hawkeye put a hand on Margaret's shoulder and leaned over.

"I'll let you catch up with BJ; I have something I need to do."

Margaret nodded and watched curiously as Hawkeye disappeared.

Hawkeye quickly made his was towards a young couple at a table. He smiled as he approached them. "Hi, would you happen to know where I can find the bride's mother?"

The young woman nodded and pointed to a table not far away. "The woman in the grey dress…do you see her?"

Hawkeye nodded and thanked her kindly as he made his way over to a middle-aged woman who looked amazingly like Margaret.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?" he asked politely. The woman looked at him in surprise, but quickly recovered and indicated to and empty seat beside her.

"You are Margaret Houlihan's daughter, Elaine, aren't you?" he asked, just double checking.

"Mmmhmm," she responded warily as she took a sip of champagne.

"Well, I know this is going to sound strange but I want to ask your permission to marry your mother."

The woman's face went white and she began choking on the bit of champagne she swallowed.

"Who are you?" she asked in shock.

Hawkeye smiled, "An old friend of your mother's. I worked with her for over three years in…"

"Hawkeye," she interrupted, a large smile creeping across her face. "You're Hawkeye, aren't you?"

Hawkeye nodded in confusion, trying to decipher how this woman knew him.

"Oh, Mr. Pierce…"

"Hawkeye, please."

"Hawkeye, I can't even begin to tell you how often I've heard about you through the years." Elaine smiled happily and shook her head in disbelief.

"I have no idea what you've said to my mother tonight, but my daughter already tells me that's you've been next to her constantly…" Elaine paused and grabbed the old man's hand.

"I know my mom can be a pain in the neck to talk to, but please, ask her. I know you mean the world to her."

Hawkeye's mouth dropped open in shock and he looked at Elaine strangely. "Let me get this straight, your mother has told you about me?"

Elaine laughed and nodded. "When I was little, instead of bedtime stories, I loved it when she would tell me stories about working with you and the rest of the staff."

"Staff?" Hawkeye asked in puzzlement.

Elaine nodded, "Yeah, the rest of the surgical staff at the hospital."

Hawkeye nodded, pretending to understand, he realized Margaret must have tweaked the truth a bit to keep from bringing up painful memories.

Hawkeye sighed and looked at the woman gratefully. "So, if there's anyway I can convince you mother to … well, you don't have a problem with that?"

Elaine smiled and shook her head. "She's lonely, and I know you'll make her happy."

Hawkeye impulsively leaned over and hugged the woman slightly before standing up and hurrying back to his table.

Before Hawkeye reached the table, he could hear his son's distinctive laugh mixed with Margaret's. He smiled when he saw the small group, almost in tears over some unknown joke.

Hawkeye chuckled as he made his way towards Margaret and pulled her to her feet. He guided her a few feet away from the table and then handed her the ring again.

"Marry me, Margaret, please?"

"Oh, you said please," she said laughingly, "how cute." Hawkeye raised his eyebrows hopefully and Margaret rolled her eyes. "No, Hawkeye."

Hawkeye glanced towards the table and BJ caught his gaze, winking playfully.

Hawkeye chuckled and looked back at Margaret, grinning happily right before he dipped her in a long, hard kiss. When Hawkeye finally let Margaret up for air her face was bright red. She looked around frantically, turning an even deeper shade of red at the stares she was receiving.

"You didn't have to do that," she hissed.

"Of course I did," he countered quickly. "Marry me."

Margaret looked up and him and laughed cynically. "God, you're stubborn."

"Marry me."

Margaret smiled and sighed, "Well, so long as I get another kiss like that." Hawkeye threw back his head and laughed, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Any time, darlin'."

Danny looked up at BJ and saw him smile broadly and then wink. He twisted around in his seat just in time to see his father dip Margaret in a passionate kiss. His eyebrows raised and his mouth dropped open, he turned around quickly as he heard Michael and Caren giggling beside him. BJ smiled victoriously and Danny put his head in his hands.

"Damn," he muttered, gaining a disapproving look from Laura. He looked up at BJ and shrugged. "Looks like I need to write you a check."

* * *

"I have to take you home no don't I?" Hawkeye asked quietly. They were sitting on a couch inside Hawkeye and BJ's hotel room, not far from where the reception was held. BJ had gone to bed long ago, leaving Margaret alone with her fiancé.

Margaret nodded, and pulled her head wearily off his shoulder.

Hawkeye reached out and quickly pulled her back down beside him. He wrapped his arms around her stomach let his hands trace up and down the button on her blouse.

He heard her snort slightly as she swatted away his hands, but Hawkeye persistently continued, moving his hands down to her sides, caressing her gently.

"Don't you know you're an old man?" Margaret teased laughingly, shifting her body so she could look into his face.

"No, I don't," he picked up her hand, twisting her ring around her finger. "And you're not old either."

Margaret grumbled an incoherent answer, making Hawkeye laugh. "It's true," he argued. "I'm looking at you right now and you still look twenty-nine. Your hair is long and silvery-blonde, curling slightly at the end," Hawkeye began stroking her hair gently and then began playing with her bangs.

"You have cute little wisps of hair framing your face, and those sparkling sapphire eyes, that have a tendency to flash like ice whenever you're angry with some insolent soldier for calling you Major Baby."

Margaret laughed as she stood up. "Come on, dreamer, you have to take me back to my hotel now."

She picked her coat up off the coffee table and slipped it on. Hawkeye grabbed his own coat and they headed for the door. He paused at the door and cupped his hand around her chin, leaning in and kissing her nose quickly.

"Yup," he flashed her a large smile. "You're still twenty-nine."

-The End-

* * *

Well how did you like it? I really enjoyed doing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Oh, and I'm thinking of changing the title to "Always 29" let me know what you think about that. Love to all my reviewers!

Major-Baby


End file.
